


My Neighbor David

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1969 Bowie fanfiction. Jody lives next door to a young David Bowie, who has a crush on her but she already has a boyfriend. They are so close, it is getting harder and harder for Jody to resist his charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Next Door To Bowie

 

The sun was not shining today, so Jody sighed heavily as she sat in her window and stared out across the yard. Right next door to her, lived a boy around her age (20 or so)  and she was really good friends with him. He was in a band and had a few records recorded, but they didn't sell very good and yet he never gave up or got discouraged (well, not for long anyway)  he just kept trying. He seemed so determined to make it someday, it really was inspiring. Jody usually liked to sit here on sunny days, gazing across the yard into his loft window where he usually spent his time writing song lyrics. Sometimes he wrote them by his window, or at his desk but then other times he would switch rooms completely.  
  
  
On a really nice day, he even went outside to write and she would talk to him over the back fence or bring him over something to eat and join him for lunch. She really liked him, he was very sweet and he made her laugh. Jody couldn't ask for a better friend and he was right there, right next door. Their relationship was purely platonic, though sometimes he flirted with her but she figured he was probably just being polite and she was simply reading too much into it.  
  
  
To her, he was already a big star; he had _records_! Actual _albums_ with his name on them! So yeah, she liked him but they weren't dating or anything. Jody was aware that other girls visited him, so she wasn't aware if he was actually interested in her. She sort of had a boyfriend already, anyway but he was cool with her being friends with her next door neighbor. Jody just hadn't mentioned that it was a guy, or that his name was David Bowie.  
  
  
A name he had adopted for himself, it was actually David Jones but he didn't want to have the same name as a member of another band called The Monkees. Jody understood his reasons, so she never questioned them. She found him aspiring, intelligent and very articulate.  
  
  
**  
  
  
David was not enjoying the rainy day either, he really liked to work outside in the garden because it was a lot more inspiring for his song writing. Perhaps later he could go out when it stopped pouring, he was determined to get out there sometime today because he was drawing a blank. His band wanted him to come up with a new song, one that would become a hit and send them straight to number one.  
  
  
It was a lot of pressure to put on him, none of his songs had ever hit number one before despite his best efforts. He was still learning, it didn't feel fair because they had threatened to quit if he didn't come up with a great idea and soon. He wandered over to his window, raindrops streaked down the glass and thunderclouds began to rumble loudly. Disappointed that there wasn't even a single sign of blue sky anywhere, his gaze dropped and met with the eyes of the girl next door, Jody.  
  
  
He liked Jody, she was a good listener and she was usually around whenever he started to feel alone. His interest in her was casual, nothing too heated because he was always so distracted by his ambition to become famous.  
  



	2. Best Of Friends

Later that evening, the rain had finally stopped and David hurried downstairs. He went out into his backyard and stared up at the stars, the night sky was clear and they were shining like tiny diamonds way up there. Jody watched him from her bedroom window, his upturned face illuminated by the full moon. She got up and decided to go over and see what he was up to, he should have been getting ready for dinner or bed by now. When he noticed her approaching him, David turned to greet her with his shy smile.  
  
  
"Hi David!" Jody waved as she got closer.  
  
  
"Hallo Jody," David replied, his cheeks slightly aflame, "what are you doing out here?"  
  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," giggled Jody, "it's so cold!"  She shivered and David took off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders. It was warm, so she drew it tighter around herself and it was her turn to smile shyly back at him.  
  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly.  
  
  
"Just look at it, Jody," David told her, gesturing to the moon, "isn't it magnificent?"   Jody looked up, her eyes wandering over the perfectly round glowing orb in the sky.  
  
  
"It's okay," she shrugged, but David was far more excited about it.  
  
  
"I can't wait to tell the others!" he exclaimed, a big grin on his face now. Jody turned her gaze to look at him.  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure they've seen the moon, David," she teased him.  
  
  
"It's not just that," David told her, "I'm going to write a song about it. Or maybe space... Something anyway."   Jody started to feel his excited energy and she felt happy for him.  
  
  
"That sounds so cool!" she gasped, her eyes wide, "can I hear it when you're finished?"  
  
  
"Of course you can," David nodded, sitting down in the grass. Jody stared down at him as if he'd gone mad, for he now lay down upon his back.  
  
  
"I've got so many ideas, Jody," he spoke wistfully, "if only I could just get them all out of my head."  He looked up at her and patted the ground beside him.  
  
  
"Eeww, David - it's all wet!" Jody recoiled, but he grabbed her hand and playfully pulled her down beside him. Jody slowly lay down, gazing up at the sky and she had to admit; it was kind of nice. He was holding her hand and they were quietly looking at the stars together. David started talking about his band, telling Jody how they'd given him until tomorrow to come up with a hit.  
  
  
"That's so unfair!" Jody pouted, "they're not going to help you write it at all?"  
  
  
"No," David replied softly, "they're not."  Jody felt him let go of her hand as he sat up and she did the same.  
  
  
"But I'm sure this will be the one," David told her, looking at her seriously now, "how many songs are there about space?"  
  
  
"How exciting," Jody smiled, "I bet they'll love the idea."  
  
  
"I hope so," David replied, standing up and helping her to get to her feet.  
  
  
He reached over and took a leaf from her hair, Jody looked at it and he threw it at her playfully. Jody giggled and leaned down to pick it up so that she could throw it back at him, but David now had a handful of them and he dumped the leaves over her head and back. Jody squealed and scolded him, he laughed and she chased him around a tree until he grabbed her waist and they fell laughing together into a whole pile of fallen leaves. Jody gazed down into his eyes, their smiles slowly fading as she leaned down and pecked his lips softly. After a moment, she felt terribly guilty and got to her feet; standing away from him. David simply sat up, watching her curiously.  
  
  
"I should go," Jody handed him back his jacket, "see you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
  
"Yeah," David furrowed his brow, for Jody had not mentioned to him that she had a boyfriend yet, "see ya."  
  
  
Jody hurried back inside, Liam was coming over sometime in the morning to see her and she already felt she didn't deserve his loyalty after tonight. But it was just a peck, right?  Nothing serious happened.  
  
  
David slowly got to his feet and brushed off the wet leaves from his clothes, then he walked back inside and went to bed, thinking about the moon and outer space. He was also wondering about Jody, because he liked her a lot and was always very charming towards her but she kept running away from him. He couldn't understand why she was so reluctant, for as far as he was aware; she liked him a lot, too.


	3. A Bad Day

After breakfast, David excitedly awaited the band's arrival. Once he had them all gathered around himself, he explained his idea and enthused that it would be a sure fire hit.  
  
  
"It'll make us famous!" he finished up, "so, what do you all think?"  His friends glanced doubtfully at each other, uneasy about such a strange, new direction.  
  
  
"I dunno, Dave," said one of them quietly, "it's a bit out there."  David ground his teeth at being called 'Dave' and frowned as the others seemed to chime in their agreements. Next door, Jody suddenly heard raised voices coming from David's house and she hoped that he was okay. Liam made an annoyed expression with his face, looking towards the window.  
  
  
"Your neighbors sure are vocal today," he pointed out.  
  
  
"Probably just a disagreement over song lyrics," Jody replied, "they have a band you see."  
  
  
"Oh, alright," Liam nodded, "bloody musicians, ha!"  He chuckled amusedly but Jody just forced a smile and worried about David. She felt bad for thinking about him when she was supposed to be giving Liam her undivided attention, just lately though she was finding Liam to be quite... well, boring.  
  
  
"Let's go somewhere," suggested Jody, "you know, away from all the noise."   Liam sagged into the armchair he was slouching in.  
  
  
"Nah," he waved it away, "just put some tunes on and come here, I feel like making out."  
  
  
Jody sighed, walking over to the record player and putting on one of David's albums that she had bought last week. His songs were very youthful, almost as though they were meant for children but she liked to hear his voice; no matter how awful some of the songs were. Her favorites were Let Me Sleep Beside You and When I Live My Dream. They were quite good and she often imagined he was singing to her, which just made her feel bad again when she noticed Liam staring at her.  
  
  
"You got a crush on that guy?" Liam asked her.  
  
  
"No," Jody said quickly, "why would you think that?"  She walked over to him and he pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
  
"The way you looked just now," he said to her, "you'd think _he_ was your boyfriend instead of me."  
  
  
"Oh don't be silly, Liam!" Jody scolded him gently.  Liam smirked.  
  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Liam snarked, "he's famous isn't he? What would he want with _you?_ "  
  
  
He pulled her down into a kiss, Jody no longer really felt like it but she obliged anyway and made out with him for a while. She felt his hand creep down the back of her pants, his fingers touching her sensitive folds from behind. She really hated it when he did that and it pissed her off, she squirmed in irritation but he kept poking her down there. Finally, Jody pulled away and jumped off his lap.  
  
  
"Will you stop??" she demanded.  
  
  
"What?" Liam looked surprised, "what's wrong?"  
  
  
"You know I don't like that!" Jody blushed angrily.  
  
  
"Aw come on Jody!" Liam frowned, "when are we going to do it?" Jody sighed, turning away from him.  
  
  
"Maybe you should go," she told him.  Liam stood up.  
  
  
"Alright fine," he shrugged, "I'll come back later then, okay?"  
  
  
Jody nodded and showed him out. David's door slammed and they both glanced over, some people were storming away from his house and David was in tears in the doorway. Liam pulled Jody into a hug and kissed her, just as David noticed them watching him. He turned and went back inside, his heart breaking for the second time that day. He went upstairs and sat on the floor, tears running down his cheeks. His friends had not warmed up to his ideas and now the band had broken up, he had nobody left to make albums with and now Jody was kissing another guy.  
  
  
No wonder she kept her distance with him, he felt like such a fool to have ever thought she'd actually go out with him. David pulled down his pillow from his bed, hugging it to his chest and sobbing into it quietly. His dreams all seemed to have flown out of the window today, he felt as though nothing would ever come of his desires to be famous now. What hope was there for him anymore?  Jody waved to Liam as he drove away, then she looked back over towards David's house and wondered if she should go and talk to him.  
  
  
Then two things stopped her, firstly he had seen the kiss and was probably upset with her; secondly... Liam's words. What _would_ he want with her? He wasn't world famous, but he was sort of known locally and she felt insecure enough about herself already. So she went back inside, deciding that perhaps it would be better if she avoided David from now on.


	4. The Break Up

Some weeks later and her relationship with Liam hadn't gotten much better. David was looking for new people to make music with and the noises coming from his place bothered Liam quite a lot. He wasn't much of a music lover.  
  
  
"You should move in with me," Liam told her one day, "get away from all that ruckus."  
  
  
"It's fine, really," Jody insisted, "they don't do it after dark, Liam. I'm not exactly losing sleep here."  Liam sighed and frowned, tapping his fingernails on the armchair.  
  
  
"Come on Jodie," he stood up and wandered over to her, hugging her close, "it'll be great, we can be together all the time."  Jody pulled back and walked away from him, switching the television off.  
  
  
"Liam, I don't want to move in to your place," she told him firmly, "all you ever do is sit around and complain about how you can't get a job but you never even go out looking for one!"  Liam folded his arms, then reached into his pocket and lit up a cigarette.  
  
  
"I'm waiting for the right one," he shrugged, "what's with you anyway? I thought we were good?"  
  
  
"Liam, we need to talk," Jody said quietly. He pursed his lips, his neck turning red like it did whenever he got angry at her.  
  
  
"You want to break up with me now?" he demanded.  
  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me!" Jody got defensive.  
  
  
**  
  
  
In his living room, David was watching some people setting up their things to show him what they could do. Today, there was a drummer and a couple of guitarists. Some shouting caught his attention and he wandered out the front door to see what was going on. He saw Jody, hunting Liam out of her house with a frying pan. He was running from her, his arms up over his head as he hurried out to his car. David was both amused and concerned but it seemed as though Jody could take care of herself, so he went back inside to keep an eye on the potential new band members.


	5. A Visitor

A day later, Jody went to David's house and knocked on the door but he wasn't home. She tried the door and it opened, so she went inside to wait for him to come back. David returned a few hours later with a small bag of groceries, he put them away and found Jodie sleeping on his sofa. He knelt down but changed his mind and decided not to wake her, instead moving about quietly and fixing himself some dinner. The aroma of food cooking soon reached Jody's nose and she opened her eyes, a little disoriented waking up in David's home. He wandered into the living room, plate in hand as he ate.  
  
  
"Hey," Jody greeted him softly, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
  
"Of course not," David answered her, sitting down, "is everything alright?"  
  
  
"Oh... Yeah, everything's fine," Jody forced a smile onto her face but he saw right through it.  
  
  
"Sure," he sat back, sitting his plate down, "that's why you've got a shiner."  Jody turned her face away, she had almost forgotten about her black eye.  
  
  
"Well that's what I get for walking around my house at night," Jody managed to make light of it.  
  
  
David studied her with an incline of his head, but said no more about it. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but he was considerate enough to know when people didn't want to talk about things.  
  
  
"Hungry?" he offered.  
  
  
Jody gave him a small smile and he shared his dinner with her, picking the food up with his fork and putting it in her mouth. It was funny and kind of sweet, Jody couldn't help giggling and he was smiling at her so beautifully. David only had one fork in the whole house, because he lived there by himself and didn't feel the need to buy more than he would use. After dinner, David sat next to Jody and reached up to touch her cheek but she shied away.  
  
  
"I should get going," Jody stood slowly, heading for the door.  
  
  
David got up and walked over to her, touching her arm lightly but she hurried outside and went home without another word. David closed the door and furrowed his brow lightly, there were no doubts in his mind now about how she really got that injury and it pissed him off.


	6. The Dork

The next day, Jody woke up and found a bunch of flowers along with her newspaper. Her first thought was of Liam, trying to suck up after yesterday but then she realized he wouldn't even be up yet. There wasn't a note with the flowers, so she glanced around curiously and suddenly her eyes grew wide. David was standing by her mailbox, a rose between his teeth and a cheesy grin on his face. Jody hurried over to him, carefully taking the rose from his mouth and bringing it to her nose to smell it.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him with a giggle, "it's freezing out here!"  
  
  
"So invite me in already," David avoided the question and Jody laughed, gesturing for him to come in. David warmed himself in front of her heater, while Jody put the flowers into a vase of water.  
  
  
"Did you ever write that song?" Jody asked him, standing with him to get warm too.  
  
  
"What song?" David questioned her curiously.  
  
  
"The one about space," Jody answered, "and the moon... "  
  
  
"Actually my band broke up," David admitted, "I haven't had time to write anything lately."  Jody rubbed his arm comfortingly.  
  
  
"You'll do just great without them," Jody told him, "it's better to find out now rather than later, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah," David felt lighter now, "that's so true. You are a very wise woman, Jody." He tapped her nose and she smiled at him, he was such a sweet thing.  
  
  
"David," Jody spoke seriously, "maybe we should stop avoiding the elephant in the room."  David looked surprisedly around the room.  
  
  
"Shit, I'd better hide my nuts!" he said quickly. Jody burst out laughing, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
"Would you stop?" she covered her mouth as she laughed at him, because he now covered his crotch with both hands and looked visibly worried about the invisible elephant.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're just too much, seriously!" Jody was almost doubled over. David relaxed and smiled at her amusedly, reveling in the sound of her laughter and enjoying the bright grin on her face. She calmed down somewhat and they sat together in the living room.  
  
  
"You're so good to me," Jody praised him, "I'm glad we're friends, David."  He blushed lightly, but he felt saddened by her injury every time he looked upon her lovely face.  
  
  
"Is he coming back?" David asked her gently. Jody shook her head, no.  
  
  
"Oh, good," David straightened up and lifted his chin, "I was afraid I might have to get violent in front of you."  Jody beamed adoringly at him, she knew his bravado was mostly talk. David didn't have a violent bone in his body, though perhaps if pushed too far even the meekest of people would lash out so she took the threat with a pinch of salt and left it alone.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jody assured him, "it's fine, really. It doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
  
"It's not fine," David sat back, his angry gaze reminded her of a grumpy little puppy and she found it cute, "guys shouldn't hit women."  Jody got up and sat right next to him, her hand resting on his knee.  
  
  
"You're one of the good ones," she told him, pecking his cheek and then she went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Her nerves had been shaken by Liam, being around men was enough to make her want to cry at the moment. David was the only exception, because he'd never once ever made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
"I can stay if you like," David offered, leaning in the doorway. Jody turned and smiled at him, but shook her head.  
  
  
"I'm alright," she said firmly, "you go and get that new band sorted out, make sure they know who is boss."  David smirked and she walked him to the front door.  
  
  
"I'll drop 'round later then," he told her, "see how you're doing."  
  
  
"Okay," Jody agreed, "I'd like that."  
  
  
"Bye Jodie," David stroked her face softly with his fingertips and turned to head home.  
  
  
Jody reached up and put her hand where his fingertips had just been, her heart beating fast and a stupid smile on her face. She caught herself and went back inside, so not ready for another relationship just now and certainly not with David. She knew the dangers of dating one's best friend, it only ended in heartache and tears.  
  
  
David hurried upstairs and grabbed some paper, scrawling some lyrics onto it with renewed enthusiasm for writing.  
  
  
Inspired and uplifted by how well this morning had gone, he was quite chipper for the rest of the day. He had chosen the people he wanted to help him with his studio recording later in the year, now he just had to write some songs for the album and get some tunes into his mind for them. Jody had gone out for a walk with some of her girl friends, so David wasn't about to go and visit her until he knew she was at home again.


	7. Marlene And Anna

Jody sat on a park bench with two of her friends, Anna and Marlene. They were worried about her black eye and furious with Liam, they joked about stringing him up by his balls and beating him with baseball bats. It was almost late afternoon when they returned to Jody's place, laughing hard about their latest revenge idea on Liam. She made them coffee and they sat around talking some more about how much they hated guys.  
  
  
That's when Jody heard a knock at her door and Marlene stood up, taking purposeful strides towards it. She pulled it open and stared hard at the young man standing there, he looked nervously back at her and Jody got between them quickly.  
  
  
"It's okay," she told Marlene, "he's my neighbor."  She let David in and he sat next to her while Anna and Marlene regarded him with slight hostility.  
  
  
"David these are my friends, Marlene and Anna," Jody introduced them, "guys, this is David. The one from my records."  Marlene nodded at him and Anna smiled warmly now.  
  
  
"Oh I _love_ some of those songs!" Anna told him, "I can't believe it's really you!" She was gushing and Jody felt a little embarrassed for her.  
  
  
"Thank you," David felt his cheeks burning a little.  
  
  
"So when are you going to write a _real_ song?" asked Marlene, her eyes challenging David to get angry with her.  
  
  
"Marlene!" Jody scolded her quietly.  
  
  
"Actually I'm working on it," David answered her anyway, "I've learned a lot in the last few years, I really think I've got the hang of it now." Marlene sat back and Jody was so proud of him, many other guys would have taken offense instantly to that sort of criticism.  
  
  
"So, David," Anna leaned in closer to him, "do you have a girlfriend?"  David smiled at her, shaking his head.  
  
  
"I'm afraid it wouldn't be fair to have a girlfriend right now," he replied, "I'm really busy."  
  
  
"Looks like it," Marlene goaded him again, "sitting around here chatting to us... "   Jody looked mortified but David simply continued to smile easily at them.  
  
  
"Well you know what they say," he responded cheekily, "all work and no play... "  Marlene folded her arms, but said nothing more about it.  
  
  
"Besides," David looked at Jody now, "I wanted to come and see you and ask if you want to.. "  
  
  
"She's busy," Marlene cut him off.  David looked at her curiously, wondering what he had done to offend Marlene so badly that she had to be so rude towards him. He slowly stood up and looked at Jody with a small smile.  
  
  
"Maybe I'll come back later, yeah?" he bid the women a polite goodbye and saw himself out. Jody glared at Marlene, who just raised her brows and shrugged.  
  
  
"What?" she asked, "what'd I do?"  
  
  
"David is my friend!" Jody scolded her, "how could you do that to me? He'll probably never speak to me again!"  
  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Marlene, "he's just another fucking MAN!" Jody sighed angrily, Marlene was a man hater who was only interested in women. Anna was not so bad, she was wary of some men but flirted with ones she thought were nice.  
  
  
"I warned you about that Liam _dickface_!" Marlene boasted, "but you wouldn't listen!"  Jody had to admit she was right there, but she was dead wrong about David.  
  
  
"Well it's different with him," Jody said firmly, "we're just friends. That's all."  Marlene drank her coffee, in her mind all guys were exactly the same and nothing could ever convince her otherwise.  
  
  
"We'll see," she said with an air of smugness about her, "tell me again how wonderful he is when you cop another one to the face, alright?"  She got up and put her cup in the sink, then she saw herself out and went home. Jody's eyes were filled with tears again, Anna put her arm around her and hugged her close.  
  
  
"You know what she's like, Jody," Anna consoled her, "I think he's really sweet, would you mind if I asked him out?"  
  
  
"Anna!" Jody reeled back, "he's my best friend! It'd be too weird if you did that!" Anna pouted.  
  
  
"I guess you're right," she finally relented, "pity though. Let me know if you two ever have a fight then."  Jody had felt suddenly jealous and defensive, it surprised even herself when she realized it.  
  
  
"I'd better get going, too," Anna walked to the door, "I had fun with you today, Jody. Oh hey, could you get me an autograph from David?"  
  
  
"Sure," Jody nodded, "And I had a great day as well, see you!"  
  
  
"Bye!" Anna left and Jody dried her tears. She sat there for a while, confused by her emotional outburst just now.  
  



	8. Differences

As promised, David returned to Jody's house later that evening and they talked together in her living room.  
  
  
"I'm really sorry about Marlene," Jody apologized, "she's got issues."  
  
  
"Don't worry about it," David waved it away, "can't be friends with everyone." Jody smiled at him warmly, he was such a sweet guy and so understanding.  
  
  
"I wrote my space song," David informed her.  
  
  
"Oh! Can I hear it?" Jody got excited.  
  
  
"Not yet," David replied with a grin, "but soon. I need to record a demo for my manager, but I'll let you hear it first."  Jody beamed, _how exciting!_  
  
  
"That'd be so cool!" she gasped, "do you think it's going to go far?"  
  
  
"I hope so," David replied, "I'll be happy if it gets into the top ten at least."  
  
  
"Wow," Jody's eyes grew wide, "really? You think it'll go _top ten_?"  
  
  
David nodded, he certainly hoped so. It'd be just the windfall he needed to fund his dreams and make them come true. Jody gave an excited squeal and hugged him tightly, she was so happy for him. She felt his arms around her and she drew back to gaze into his strangely exotic eyes, then she leaned down despite her earlier reluctance and kissed him softly on the mouth. David hesitantly kissed back, unsure if she would get upset again for his doing so. Jody felt something more when she kissed David this time, the feeling was electric and it buzzed through her entire body as she coaxed his lips to part so that she could slip her tongue into his mouth.  
  
  
Part of her tensed up, expecting his hands to go roaming and fondling but he simply uttered a soft moan into the kiss and she relaxed; his hands not moving at all. Their eyes closed and the kiss began to deepen, still his hands did not grope at her and Jody felt her heart racing. Could she have been any more wrong about him?  Falling in love with David had taken no time at all but accepting it in her mind had taken a long while indeed. She didn't ever want to let him go, even if she did feel that dating would ruin their friendship. She had to try it out and if they drifted apart, then at least she would never be left wondering, _what if...?_  
  
  
They eventually drew back from one another, their breathing slightly heavier than before.  His eyes searched hers, a silent question within his expressive features.  
  
  
"I really like you," she whispered, confirming his suspicions. David watched her sit back down in her seat, his heart thumping so hard in his chest that he had to take some deep breaths to slow it down.  
  
  
"I've always loved you," he admitted shyly, smiling at her. Jody blushed, quite surprised by his admission.  
  
  
"Really?" she asked him, "I had no idea."   But he was just being himself with her, he always had been and she'd fallen for him so hard by now that she could no longer deny it.  He stood up, it was getting late and he supposed she would want to get some sleep.  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her, "we can talk some more."  
  
  
Jody beamed at him, Liam never wanted to talk about anything but his stupid car or beg her to have sex with him. She never did have sex with Liam, though. She wasn't ready and he kept touching her, making her uncomfortable. David was such a gentleman, he just kept his hands to himself at all times and it just reassured Jody so much. She walked over to him and drew him into another, quite heated kiss that aroused and excited him.  
  
  
She drew back, his obvious erection made her slightly nervous but he didn't try anything on her and simply bid her a quiet goodnight before heading home. Jody closed the door, leaning on it with a sigh. How terrible she felt for thinking he would be like Liam in that one brief moment and yet how so very elated that he had proved her wrong yet again. Jody retired her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep with a big smile on her face.


	9. The Muse

David went upstairs to his bathroom for a cold shower, eventually sleeping in his bed and dreaming of being up on a huge stage with thousands and thousands of people screaming for him. Their many hands reached out towards him as he stood there, gazing wide eyed all around himself. Their noise was deafening, the feeling was exhilarating and then a hand lay upon his shoulder. He turned and saw Jody, smiling at him as she handed him a microphone. The screaming got louder until it jolted him awake in the small hours of the morning, but as he sat up, there was nothing but silence all around him in the darkness of his room. He got out of bed and walked over to the window, looking out of it to make sure nothing was going on.  
  
  
After a few minutes, he was satisfied and returned to his bed to sleep until the sun in his face woke him up once more. Jody was finishing her morning coffee when she noticed David outside, sitting in the grass under a tree in his yard. He had a small notebook in his lap and he was all focus, writing something in it. He was sort of squinting in the sun, his nose slightly scrunched up and Jody smiled amusedly as she turned and went outside.  
  
  
"Hey," she called to him, as she walked into his yard, "whatcha doin'?"  David startled and glanced up, shading his eyes with his hand.  
  
  
"Hello Jody," he greeted her warmly, "just finding my muse outside today."  
  
  
"Does it move around very often?" Jody asked him, sitting down beside him. David laughed quietly.  
  
  
"Often enough, yeah," he replied with a grin.  
  
  
"Yesterday you were going to ask me something," Jody grew curious now.  
  
  
"Was I?" David teased her and she playfully hit his arm.  
  
  
"What was it?" she needed to know.  David suddenly got all shy and Jody fell in love with him all over again.  
  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to listen to me record my new song," he said quietly, "I'm ready to make a demo tape but... I thought I'd ask you, if maybe... "  
  
  
"Do you mean it?" Jody's eyes grew big, "oh I'd _love_ to!" David was relieved, letting out a long breath of air.  
  
  
"Alright but if you laugh I'm going to have to start over," he warned her with a grin.  
  
  
"I won't laugh!" Jody protested, as he grabbed her hand and they stood up together.  
  
  
She followed him to where he had everything set up, he grabbed his guitar and sat down. Jody found a seat and watched him get ready, her body trembling with excitement. If someday he did get very famous because of this song, she would have been the first one to ever have heard it. It made her feel very special indeed and she was just overwhelmed with pride. David began strumming, so Jody contained her enthusiasm and simply beamed at him as he began to sing into the little recorder:  
  
  
" _Ground Control to Major Tom_... "


	10. Lust

When it was over, Jody stared at him with her mouth open and David switched off the recording equipment. He put down his guitar and looked at her timidly, his cheeks aflame with nerves.  
  
  
"So," he ventured, "what did you think?"   Jody wasn't sure what she thought about it, but she knew what she liked and she definitely liked this song.  
  
  
"I love it," she told him honestly, "it's so _out there_!"  David looked uneasy with the description, but held onto his convictions about releasing it onto his new album.  
  
  
"Does it have a name yet?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Space Oddity," David told her.  
  
  
"Perfect," Jody smiled, "oh I can't wait for everyone else to hear it!"  David got up and wandered over to his window, gazing out of it silently.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jody asked him.  
  
  
"I'm just so nervous," David revealed, "they're supposed to be sending someone to the moon this year, I don't want people to think I'm just cashing in on it."  Jody went over to him and hugged him.  
  
  
"Who cares what people think?" she kissed his cheek. He leaned into her and sighed contentedly, she was right - as usual.  
  
  
"Just be strong," she said to him quietly, "don't let them see your fear."  
  
  
David looked puzzled for a long moment, the seed of hiding behind a stage persona now planted into the back of his mind for later use. And use it he would...  
  
  
He looked into her eyes and she kissed his mouth, but was she seducing him or had he seduced her?  Jody felt that she'd been seduced by him, but it had not only just begun this morning. Oh no, it had started quite a while back when they had first met. She thought about it all now, as they made their way over to his bed to make out more comfortably. He was a little shy to begin with, but she found him very chatty once the ice had been broken. She enjoyed his random facts, his extensive knowledge of things that interested him - particularly anything American - had always amazed and impressed Jody.  
  
  
She drew back and looked down at him fondly, how they had grown so close without ever actually admitting how they truly felt was beyond all comprehension. He was so respectful and it was such a change for her, to be with someone so different.  
  
  
"How did we end up like this?" she asked him softly.  
  
  
"Because I'm just so bloody charming," he said cheekily, "how could you resist?"  
  
  
Jody pursed her lips and grabbed a pillow, hitting him with it and he laughed as he tried to defend himself with his hands. She tossed the pillow aside and lunged at him, pinning him down and they stared at each other again, slightly breathless. Jody's hands held his shoulders firmly down onto the bed, they both knew he could reach up and push her off but he didn't try to touch her.  
  
  
She leaned down, their eyes closing as they kissed again. He was right though, he didn't have to try any pick up lines or act all big and tough to get her interested in him. He had only ever been himself and that was more than enough, because here she was and she had no intentions of leaving him for any reason. Jody loved the way he looked at her when they were together, he had fallen for her just as much as she had fallen for him. It wasn't one sided at all, he made her feel equal to him and not as though she were fawning for his attention. She didn't only exist when he wanted her to, he always made time for her even if he seemed quite busy; he'd just stop whatever he was doing to talk to her or include her if he needed to keep at it.

David wasn't some kind of robot, however and his arousal was very obvious within moments. Jody didn't feel very pretty in that moment, her black eye made her quite self conscious but just the way he gazed at her was enough to make her forget about it for a while. He wore a lazy smile, his eyes were half closed and Jody leaned down to kiss him once more. She lowered herself so that she lay on top of him, she could feel his heart thumping quickly and it made her smile against his lips. She startled as the moment was shattered by his phone ringing, but instead of pushing her off to go and answer it; David leaned up and started kissing her neck.  
  
  
Jody closed her eyes, sighing and leaning down to allow him more comfortable access. Her hand trailed down his body and stroked his erection through his trousers, she felt her heart racing as he moaned softly against her throat. Jody knew he was a sweet heart, but she pulled away from him just to be absolutely certain. David sat up a little as she moved off the bed, his erection bulging in his pants uncomfortably.  
  
  
"I'm not ready," Jody said quietly. He nodded, sitting up more and bringing a pillow into his lap.


	11. Surrender

"Are you mad?" she asked him, worried.  
  
  
"What? No," David replied quickly, "of course not." She sat beside him, it wasn't fair of her to tease him like that and she would not have blamed him if he had been upset with her.  
  
  
"You're so good to me," she smiled at him.  
  
  
"Do you want to do something else?" he asked her curiously, needing to take his mind anywhere else right then.  
  
  
"No," Jody said softly, turning towards him and giving him her most sultry look.  
  
  
Seeming to realize that she was now ready, David leaned in to kiss her deeply. Jody found that making out with David made her feel all giddy and aroused, it was so completely different to making out with Liam; it was amazing. Again, she pushed him down onto the bed and lay on top of him. He felt her hand shove the pillow aside and begin to stroke him firmly, his thighs parted and he moaned a little louder this time. Jody was nervous, but he was very aware of this and only moved if she let him know it was alright. David was not a virgin, he sometimes drank alcohol or smoked and last year he had even tried heroine for a little while but had given it up quite quickly.  
  
  
Jody was the complete opposite, she hadn't ever drank, smoked, taken drugs or had sex. None of it had ever really interested her until just now, she had never fallen in love before and it was a little frightening. She sat back and pulled off her top while he watched her, she then tossed her bra aside and hesitated. He did not maul her like she expected, rather he waited for her to take him by the wrist and place his hand gently upon her breast. He gave it an experimental squeeze and Jody arched into his touch, bringing his other hand up as well. David massaged and squeezed her breasts gently, Jody felt thrilled and turned on by the special attention he paid to them, particularly her nipples when he thumbed and pinched at them.  
  
  
She was straddling him now and his rock hard erection was sitting right between her legs. She began to rock her hips back and forth, getting used to the feeling and enjoying his hum of pleasure. Jody didn't feel too shy anymore, as she encouraged him to take off his clothes along with her. Once they were both naked, they fell about on his bed kissing and exploring each other's bodies with wanton desire. Jody was not keen to try out David's sizeable cock today, but she wasn't just going to leave him in this state, either. They lay down after a while and she giggled as he planted kisses along her abdomen, over her breasts and up to her neck until he reached her lips. They started making out, her hand trailing down to pump his cock while his fingers started to explore her folds and tease her clit once she was wet enough.  
  
  
Jody's moans were high pitched and long, because being the oddball that she was; she hadn't even ever touched herself down there. The only time anyone had ever touched her, was when Liam was being an asshole and probing her from behind while they made out. David enjoyed the sounds she was making, it drove him harder into sexual arousal and he thrust his hips with a deep moan into her mouth. Jody felt him teasing her clit and it seemed to twitch and swell up under his administrations, the wetter his fingertips were the better it seemed to feel. She drew back from him to moan his name, his lips kissed her throat in response.  
  
  
" _Mmmm_ , Jody... _Jody_... _Uhh_... " David murmured into her ear, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged and hot.  
  
  
"Fuck!" Jody felt herself coming, it was incredible and shocking all at once.  
  
  
Her body felt like it was going to explode, David drew her tightly against him and felt every shockwave of pleasure as her body jolted and writhed within his embrace. Jody was gasping for breath, shaking and surprised at the sudden orgasm. David moaned into her ear and she remembered to continue playing with his cock, squeezing it and stroking him until he leaned up and captured her lips with his own. They lay together, making out heatedly and Jody felt him arch his back. He took in a sharp gasp and soon her hand was filled with his hot, sticky streams of semen as he reached his climax and groaned incoherently. Jody watched him intently as he came, it was fascinating to watch his face contort with pure pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
  
"Oh David," she looked into his eyes as they finally opened again, "you're so _beautiful_... "  
  
  
She leaned down and kissed him again, teasing her fingers through his cum; stroking his now semi erect member softly while he came down. He hummed a soft moan in response, breathing heavily and sweating lightly. Jody loved the way his naked body felt against hers, she loved his hot, after-sex scent and she loved the soft sighs he sometimes uttered into their kisses. David was content to have just talked with her and that made him so much more desirable to Jody, because he wasn't only about his dick like Liam had been. She felt so happy that she had not judged all men based on her bad experience with Liam, she would have missed out on this wonderful, _wonderful_ young man right here.


	12. The Sleepover

Jody was still feeling a little shy, so David let her shower first while he changed the sheets on his bed. When she emerged from the bathroom, she wore a towel around her body and another one kept her hair up.  
  
  
"I'm done," she informed him with a smile. David looked her over, she blushed because his gaze was very appreciative.  
  
  
"Alright," he said quietly, "make yourself at home, Jody. I'll just be a minute."  
  
  
He touched her face and did not try to grab her ass or squeeze her breasts, or even chase her around. He was so unlike Liam, it made her beam happily. David went into the bathroom to shower, he leaned against the wall and couldn't help the smile upon his lips. He felt so excited that Jody was finally noticing him the way he'd always wanted her to and his manager was keen to hear his new song; things were starting to look up for him. Jody got changed into her clothes and dried her hair, she had decided that she would give him a chance and see what he was really like after some time had passed.  
  
  
David soon came out of the bathroom, he was dried off but nude as he rummaged around for something to wear. Jody watched him with red cheeks, but she knew he was comfortable with his body and so didn't feel guilty staring at him.  
  
  
"David," she ventured, as he put on some pants. He looked at her, literally stopped what he was doing and walked over to where she sat so that he could pay attention to what she had to say. It surprised and bewildered Jody, nobody had ever done that before.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked her, genuine concern in his eyes and his tone of voice. Jody thought it was very sweet of him to worry, she smiled to let him know that she was alright and he visibly relaxed. Her heart began to beat quickly.  
  
  
"Would it be okay if I stayed the night?" Jody asked him.  David looked unsure, he certainly had not expected that.  
  
  
"I don't see why not," he replied after a moment's hesitation, "it wouldn't be the first time I've slept on the sofa." Jody bit her lip, her mind reeling now. He was giving up his bed for her!  
  
  
"Thanks," she hugged him, "I just don't feel like being alone tonight."  She felt his arms embrace her and he didn't slip his hands over her to cop a feel, so she snuggled into him and sighed contentedly.  
  
  
"Why don't you come with me tomorrow?" David suggested, "if my manager likes the new song, we're going to record it straight away."  Jody drew back and looked at him but he didn't look like he was joking.  
  
  
"Yes please!" she said excitedly, "oh I bet he's going to love it, David!"  
  
  
"I hope so," David said softly, smiling at her.  
  
  
He got up and finished dressing himself, Jody thought he looked very handsome indeed. She went back downstairs with him and joined him in the living room, where they curled up on the sofa together to have some lunch and watch a movie. David made sure she had enough to eat, he didn't have a lot of food just laying about because money was tight sometimes and he didn't eat much to begin with but he wouldn't let that stop him from keeping her comfortable. He'd had girlfriends before, so he knew what worked and what didn't but Jody was different because he had known her for a long time. She was closer to him than any other person he'd met, as young as they were; he honestly believed in his heart that she was the one. He didn't want to frighten her off though, so he kept such thoughts to himself.  
  
  
Jody was less secure about him, she was aware that David was popular with the ladies and she now understood why. She felt worried that she'd end up on some list of conquests he probably kept hidden under his bed, broken hearted and pining for him for the rest of her adult life. Jody looked at him as he watched the television with mild interest, his eyes flicked to meet with hers and he smiled at her. She instantly relaxed and all doubts simply washed away, as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Jody leaned forwards, pushing him down onto his back and making out with him. David's hands came to rest on her waist, running up and down her back. He did not play with her ass, or thrust himself up into her; he just lay very still and Jody knew that she was madly in love with him.  
  
  
He was all gentleman with her, despite his urges to do more because she wasn't the kind of woman who would appreciate being mauled every five seconds. David liked to believe that he could read people very well and his behavior reflected this, he knew she wasn't feeling emotionally stable and constantly touching her would only serve to push her away from him. Jody was very appreciative of his attentive nature, she felt so relaxed and knew that she could trust him completely. Life had never been more perfect than it was in this very moment and she didn't want it to end.


	13. Kindness

After dinner that night, Jody lay down in David's bed and snuggled into the pillows. She could smell his cologne in them, so she closed her eyes and smiled as she began to drift into a beautiful dream. She dreamt that she was backstage, watching David play to a sold out concert with more people in the crowd than she had ever seen in her life. They were all screaming his name, reaching out to try and touch him and David was having the time of his life. She smiled for real in her sleep, wishing hard deep in her heart that someday; this dream would come to life.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She awoke to the smell of coffee the next morning, her eyes opened to see David sitting nearby with a cup of java just for her. She sat up and accepted it from him, along with a small kiss at the corner of her mouth as he handed it to her.  
  
  
"It's not my birthday," Jody smiled at him playfully. David looked genuinely puzzled and Jody realized he was just giving her coffee, not trying to impress her.  
  
  
"I mean, thanks," she quickly added and took a sip of the hot beverage.  
  
  
"Did you sleep well?" David asked her, searching her eyes for a moment.  Jody couldn't believe it, she blinked back tears that suddenly sprung into her eyes and pursed her lips but it was no use. She felt her body trembling, her lips quivered and tears began to streak down her face. She felt badly because David looked absolutely panicked for her.  
  
  
"Jody, what's wrong?" he asked her, his hands suddenly whisking the blankets off her and checking her over for injury.  
  
  
"I'm fine, really," Jody reassured him with a sob, "I just... You're so... "  She snuggled into him, relaxing into his embrace once more. David was worried, she wasn't making any sense - had he done something wrong?  Jody took a deep breath, then she drew back and looked at him more calmly now.  
  
  
"Being with you makes me realize just how bad it was with Liam," Jody explained carefully, "I'm alright, I promise. I'm just looking back and... I feel really dumb."  David drew her back into his arms.  
  
  
"You're not dumb, Jody," he said quietly, "it's hard to see abuse when it's all you know."  
  
  
Jody hugged him tightly, such wise words coming from such a young man. It made sense though, Liam was her first real partner and she had simply assumed all relationships were like that and guys just naturally put their hands wherever they felt like it. Being with David had started to open her eyes, they'd been friends for a while and he had never once tried to grope her or kiss her without knowing if she wanted it first. It gave her hope and helped the healing process to begin, she considered herself to be very lucky that Liam hadn't just raped her and been done with it.  
  
  
She shuddered and felt David's grip around her tighten, he kissed the top of her head and didn't let her go until she slowly pulled away. He brought his hands up to wipe away her tears and she lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, "it's such a big, exciting day for you and here I am, blubbering everywhere."  David laughed gently, the sound reminded her of a warm, sunny spring afternoon and it made her feel a lot lighter.  
  
  
"I care about you, Jody," he told her honestly, looking into her eyes, "I feel terrible that I wasn't there to protect you." His fingertips touched the corner of her eye, the bruise around it was almost gone but would not be forgotten in a hurry. She could already see the anger burning behind his eyes, he was so protective and loyal; it was very endearing.  
  
  
"Let's not think about any of that today," she smiled at him again. David took her hand and rubbed it affectionately.  
  
  
"I'm so nervous," he admitted. She kissed his cheek.  
  
  
"Let's go right now," she suggested, "best to get it over with really quick, then you won't be in suspense for so long."  
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, his heart thumping and his palms sweating as he grabbed the tape and they left the house together.


	14. Success

They sat in the office silently while the demo tape played, Jody held her breath as she watched Ken's face hopefully. David was staring down at his shoes, he'd been here before when he had pitched the idea to his ex-band members. When the tape ended, Ken sat back and pondered for a nerve wracking few moments and David thought his heart would beat right out of his chest.

 

"I like it," Ken finally nodded his approval, "you've got more right? We can make an entire album?"  Jody breathed a long sigh of relief as David's face lit up with a bright smile.

 

"Yes," he nodded eagerly, "of course!"  Ken stood up and looked at David with a pleased expression.

 

"Then let's get going!" he said with enthusiasm and Jody could not have felt happier for David in that moment.

 

*

 

Recording the album was a lot of fun, Jody got to be there and meet some of David's friends and band members. They were friendly but nowhere near up to the new standard she now judged all guys upon, where the comparison was David himself.  Nobody held a candle to David Bowie, she doubted anyone ever would. He made her feel like she was part of the process, she never felt left out or unimportant and she certainly didn't feel like 'just the girlfriend' either. David always looked around for her whenever he wasn't sure where she'd got to, it made her smile because it meant that he wanted her involved and not just sitting on the sidelines.

 

*

 

David's album was released and got into the top 5 of the UK charts, a success of sorts that was more than what he'd expected to happen.

 

Five days later, the space launch happened and as they watched it on the television; they heard Space Oddity being played. David was ecstatic and Jody was so proud of him.


	15. Intimacy And Understanding

One evening, Jody was outside with David and laying on the grass as they once did several weeks before. They were gazing up at the darkening sky and holding hands, when she realized that he had not changed. He was still the same perfect gentleman he had been when they first met, despite everything now happening for him and going on in his life. He still treated her with dignity and respect, still behaved as though he were courting her and she felt not only wanted but also very much loved.  
  
  
Internally, David was going through some changes but he would never make Jody feel any less desired or special. Deep in the back of his mind, the early concept of Ziggy Stardust was beginning to form as he gazed up at the first twinkling lights of the heavens. It wouldn't actually happen for some time yet, but it was in the beginning phases just the same.  
  
  
"Let's go upstairs," Jody leaned over and whispered into his ear. He seemed to jolt out of a deep thought and stared at her curiously, it was such a nice night though.  
  
  
"Just a bit longer," he bargained quietly. Jody smiled and leaned down closer, kissing him softly on the lips. She ran her hand down over his chest, across his stomach and started to stroke him through his trousers. Her smile broadened at his curious stare, the feel of his hardening cock at her touch filling her with confidence and yet he still didn't put his hands on her. His eyes fluttered closed, she leaned in and kissed his parted lips once more and he uttered a barely audible moan.  
  
  
"Upstairs," she whispered breathily into his ear. This time he seemed to get the message and they still held hands as they made their way up to his bedroom and stripped off. David stepped into her embrace, making out with her and easing her down onto the bed carefully. Jody hooked a leg around his waist, so that his cock nudged her at her entrance but he withdrew from her and shook his head.  
  
  
"Not yet, babe," he said softly, "it'll hurt."  Jody felt her cheeks growing hot, but he wasn't laughing at her or anything; just letting her know the facts.  
  
  
"Come here," he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts.  
  
  
Jody moaned and gasped, feeling his fingers knead into her breasts firmly as he grew more aroused. He needed her to be relaxed before he would even attempt to break through her delicate, virgin barrier. Jody could feel herself getting wet, suddenly she wanted him to touch her and she pushed one of his hands down between her legs. His fingertips brushed lightly over her folds, exploring gently and probing in a little bit further as she responded favorably. She leaned down and kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth as one of his fingers inserted carefully into her heat. She wasn't wet enough yet, so he slid his finger in and out of her teasingly.  
  
  
Jody moaned, it felt nothing like she imagined it would - it actually felt good. His other fingers slicked along her folds, getting her nice and wet and briefly touching her clit. Jody whimpered, desperately wanting him deep inside of her but she trusted him because he seemed to know what he was doing and she tried her best to be patient. Patience was something David had plenty of when it came to women, although holding back his sexual urges had taken some getting used to. He uttered a deep moan, a sexy sound that thrilled her and made her almost come right then and there. He pushed her down onto her back then, pushing apart her thighs so that he could be granted better access to her.  
  
  
Jody gazed heatedly down at him, he leaned down and his gaze checked with hers. She nodded silently, so his eyes closed and he flicked out his tongue against her clit. She bucked her hips involuntarily, gasping and moaning softly. He felt her hand come to grasp his hair tightly, as he softly teased her clit with languid circles of his tongue. Her desperate whimper was high pitched and needy, as she thrust herself into his face and parted her thighs as far as they could open. His hands slid under her buttocks to support her, his tongue exploring deep into her heat and flicking out over her clit each time it slicked back out of her. Jody arched her back, her was head thrown back into the pillows and her lips parted; providing him with a constant stream of curse words and sexy utterances that often included his name.  
  
  
He could feel her muscles tensing up as she began to climax, he moaned as he tasted her desire wet in his mouth. He used his thumbs to open her wider, thrusting his tongue deeper inside of her as he did so. Jody couldn't hold on any longer, he opened his mouth and sucked at her clit; clamping down on it with his lips as she suddenly jolted into orgasm. Using two fingers inside of her, he pushed them in as far as they could go while her muscles clamped and pulsed around them. Jody was pulling his hair so hard, it was hurting him but he didn't interrupt her release and he let her ride it out as hard as she needed to. As her inner muscles sucked at his fingers, he inserted two more and it didn't seem to bother Jody at all. She could feel him experimenting and it felt so intimate, so wonderful and she thrust into his touch some more.  
  
  
She couldn't remember ever screaming so much in her life as she had done just now but she was too far gone now to feel even remotely ashamed of herself. She became vaguely aware of him shifting on the bed, his fingers slid out of her and she was dizzily gazing at him as he positioned himself over her. Now he brought her leg around his waist, his cock slipping easily into her and giving her a full sensation between her legs. He thrust into her deeper and she winced, it started to burn and she felt a little panicked. Sensing her distress, he pulled partially out of her and she began to calm down again. He leaned down and began to languidly kiss her throat, cupping her ass and pushing slowly back into her again. Jody sighed and closed her eyes, his kisses distracting her and his soft moans against her neck helping her to become more wet and relaxed for him. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, easing himself out of her but pushing back in a little harder each time to try and get through the membrane that kept her virginity intact.  
  
  
Of course he would stop should she ever ask it of him, but Jody had given him no reason to hesitate in what he was doing. There was a moment when they both suddenly went very still, Jody had tensed up and gasped, sucking in a sharp breath through her now clenched teeth as she felt a sting within her. David moaned quietly, his eyes rolling closed as his cock now nestled into her balls deep. Jody was appreciative of his sudden stillness, knowing he would only cause her more distress if he moved at the moment. He was aware that it would go no further tonight, she'd be far too tender now and he didn't mind at all. She'd let him know when she was ready again, but for now he slowly eased his cock out of her and she crept into his bathroom to clean herself up.  
  
  
David waited for her, his eyes blinking as he suddenly felt so exhausted and when Jody emerged from the bathroom, she smiled at him. He was curled up in a fetal position, fast asleep. She covered him with the blankets and got into the bed behind him, spooning him and falling asleep shortly after. By morning, they had turned around and David was spooning her instead.


	16. Forever After

He woke before she did, it was still dark and he had a quick, cold shower before jumping back into bed again and snuggling up to her to get warm. He drifted back to sleep, but woke some time later with a soft moan. Jody was down under the covers, softly teasing his cock with her tongue. She had woken up and noticed that he was still nude and had washed, a wicked idea had sprung into her mind; resulting in this wonderful wake up call. She drew his now rigid cock into her mouth, sucking it deeply down into her throat and causing him to groan loudly.  
  
  
" _Uhh damn,_ Jody!" David gasped and moaned again, " _uhh_.. " Jody concentrated, she hadn't done this a lot and his reaction was giving her confidence. She knew he'd had past relationships and if she wasn't any good he would most likely let her know it, he didn't seem the type to give credit where it wasn't due. It was so hot when he cursed, because he seldom did it when he was around her. His breathing was audible as he shut his eyes and started thrusting gently, his back arching slightly as she began to lavish his cock with attention from her tongue. She moaned at how orgasmic he was behaving, it turned her on so badly but her voice was muffled as she had a mouthful of his cock. Her head began to move up and down as she really started to suck him with purpose, determined to make him come.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ , oh Jody, yesss.. mmm... _uhh no_ , don't... don't sst... _sstop_... yess.... "  he was panting, breathing hard and driving her insane with his begging. She closed her eyes and sucked him for all she was worth, remembering to tease the tip with her tongue every so often. His body stiffened up.  
  
  
"Argh!" his startled gutteral growl and those that followed shortly after, sent a shiver of pleasure and satisfaction down her body. Licking her lips, Jody climbed up and snuggled into his lightly perspiring body. She watched him coming down slowly, his chest heaving as he struggled to calm himself down. She leaned over him and kissed his lips, he embraced her and cupped the back of her head; drawing her into a make out session that lasted for several long minutes. They drew apart and gazed into each other's eyes heatedly, Jody stroked his cheek and knew he was the one - the only one - for her.  
  
  
"I love you," she whispered. David looked at her sedately, although there was a hint of shock in his expression because he hadn't expected to hear those words from her so quickly.  
  
  
"Jody," he sat up and smiled at her excitedly, "do you really?" She nodded, though she expected that she would be the one surprised at him saying it to her, not the other way around. What made her so special? Plenty of women must have told him they loved him, hadn't they?  He kissed her mouth, touching her face lovingly.  
  
  
"I love you so much," Jody confirmed again, "I couldn't ever love anyone but you, David."  He hugged her tight, she closed her eyes and sighed softly; her entire body relaxing.  
  
  
"I've loved you since the moment we met," David admitted to her quietly, "I'm so glad you feel the same way, Jody. I have not imagined a single moment of my future without you in it."  
  
  
She let some tears trickle down her face, it was such a beautiful moment and it was only just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 _Together._  
  
  
  
*

=THE END=


End file.
